I've been waiting for you my whole life
by Mistyic4444
Summary: Elena and Stefan are married now, but where does that leave Damon? Damon has been watching Stephanie for over two years now and hes fell in love with her. Stephanie has been waiting for Damon her whole life, litterally. What happens when the two meet? What happens when Damon finds out Stephanie's secret? What happens when Stephanie meets Elena and Stefan? Nothing will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 1

**Damon POV**

I had watched her for over two years now. Never knowing if she ever felt my was always a constant thought in the back of my head. There were some times she acted like she,did there were other times she was completely oblivious to the fact. She had only told her cousin of the fact that she felt someone watching her. Her cousin had had a moment of fear flash across her face then the thought was forgotten. She had blamed it on her imagination. Thinking that she was always an over imaginative child. She was wrong to think that. I watched her now. Riding her horse. She was even more graceful then the riders back in 1864. She was beautiful. She had her long brown silky hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were glistening in the light .Thats when they turned to my direction. I automatically backed away deeper into the woods. A puzzled expression crossed her face and then it was gone. That's when her horse reared in the air and took off letting her fall to the ground. The worst part was she wasn't moving.

**Stephanie POV **

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. I was riding. Life couldn't get better. I tried to enjoy myself. But my entire life kept coming back into my mind. What I had to do when I get home. School. Everything was just to hectic. That's when I felt the eyes on me. I had often felt them when I was alone. I looked near the direction I felt them. I wondered if someone was really watching me. But I didn't have time to wonder over the fact anymore because my horse reared and I fell of tumbling to the ground and landing on my head.

**Damon POV**

NO! I shouted. I ran with my vampire speed and grabbed her. She was very limp. Her heart was still beating though. I ran back into the woods. " Come on wake up !" I whispered. I growled. Stephanie please open those beautiful eyes. Don't leave me I need you. That's when her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked at me. She was smiling like I was an old friend she hadn't seen in years. Then words came out of her mouth I had never thought possible, at least not this soon. " I've been waiting for you for a very long time Damon Salvatore."

**Stephanie POV**

My head hurt but I knew it would quickly heal. I heard something coming. Play dead my mind instructed me. I felt cool arms pick me up. I could feel soft leather. Then someone laid me on the ground. "Come on wake up!" an angelic voice said. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I heard something growl. "Stephanie please open those beautiful eyes." "Don't leave me I need you." It was him. My eyes flew open. I sat up and looked at him. He was beautiful just as Emily had described him. He was wearing all black even his hair was black. His eyes were a beautiful blue. So mesmerizing. I had been waiting o him for centuries now. I felt my face turn into a smile. " I've been waiting a long time for you Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 1

**Damon POV**

I had watched her for over two years now. Never knowing if she ever felt my was always a constant thought in the back of my head. There were some times she acted like she,did there were other times she was completely oblivious to the fact. She had only told her cousin of the fact that she felt someone watching her. Her cousin had had a moment of fear flash across her face then the thought was forgotten. She had blamed it on her imagination. Thinking that she was always an over imaginative child. She was wrong to think that. I watched her now. Riding her horse. She was even more graceful then the riders back in 1864. She was beautiful. She had her long brown silky hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were glistening in the light .Thats when they turned to my direction. I automatically backed away deeper into the woods. A puzzled expression crossed her face and then it was gone. That's when her horse reared in the air and took off letting her fall to the ground. The worst part was she wasn't moving.

**Stephanie POV **

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. I was riding. Life couldn't get better. I tried to enjoy myself. But my entire life kept coming back into my mind. What I had to do when I get home. School. Everything was just to hectic. That's when I felt the eyes on me. I had often felt them when I was alone. I looked near the direction I felt them. I wondered if someone was really watching me. But I didn't have time to wonder over the fact anymore because my horse reared and I fell of tumbling to the ground and landing on my head.

**Damon POV**

NO! I shouted. I ran with my vampire speed and grabbed her. She was very limp. Her heart was still beating though. I ran back into the woods. " Come on wake up !" I whispered. I growled. Stephanie please open those beautiful eyes. Don't leave me I need you. That's when her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked at me. She was smiling like I was an old friend she hadn't seen in years. Then words came out of her mouth I had never thought possible, at least not this soon. " I've been waiting for you for a very long time Damon Salvatore."

**Stephanie POV**

My head hurt but I knew it would quickly heal. I heard something coming. Play dead my mind instructed me. I felt cool arms pick me up. I could feel soft leather. Then someone laid me on the ground. "Come on wake up!" an angelic voice said. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I heard something growl. "Stephanie please open those beautiful eyes." "Don't leave me I need you." It was him. My eyes flew open. I sat up and looked at him. He was beautiful just as Emily had described him. He was wearing all black even his hair was black. His eyes were a beautiful blue. So mesmerizing. I had been waiting o him for centuries now. I felt my face turn into a smile. " I've been waiting a long time for you Damon Salvatore."

Chapter 2

**Damon POV**

" How do you know my name?" I asked her. " Emily made a perdiction about you a long time ago." She said still smiling. "Wait , but your not a vampire" I whispered. "Not technically, well at least not back then." This is going to be hard to explain her brows furrowed togther in concentration. I never truely die she said calmly. I keep on getting reborn when I do die. I always stop aging at the age of 18. I usually get killed by the supernatural. Then after another 10 years I am usually reborn again. I have been alive since 1492. Oh and by the way I've meet Katherine. She's taught me a lot. You haven't killed her have you? I shook my head. Good I like her. Though she did try to kill Elena. I didn't like her for that though. How are Elena and Stefan she asked. "There fine, how do you know all of this?" I asked. "Wait you don't know do you" she said. "Know what" I said thinking that this can't be good. "I'm Elena and Stefan's daughter."


End file.
